Grizmit
Statistics *'Full Name': Grizmit Swags Shadowsprocket *'Race': Gnome *'Gender': Male *'Age': 47 (young adult) *'Height': 2'11" *'Weight': 44 lbs. *'Hair': Dark black, "Wings" style, with a big, full beard, and a long mustache *'Eyes': Deep purple, acute, and ingenious *'Alignment': Lawful Evil *'Professions': Mining, Master Engineer *'Title': Dark Tinker *'Class': Warlock *'Talent Specialty': Demonology *'Factions': Alliance, Toshley's Station *'Guild': (Yet to come) Appearance At a glance he appears an ordinary gnome, but with further inspection, he is... different. Overall appearance *Healthy complexion *Slightly rounded face *Deep, purple, wise eyes (behind goggles) with a fascinating hypnotic effect. *Immaculate hair and robes, a sign of his addiction with orderliness. *Steady, experienced hands Hidden appearance *Intricate demonic markings on both arms *A memorizing mechanism implanted in brain *A powerful, yet stable, dark magic aura Story Personal When he was just a young gnomelet, about 12 years old, he was already very intelligent. He and his brother, Orenzil, had already surpassed all the others of their age, this was common among the rarity of gnomish twins. But on that faithful year, Grizmit knew from his heart what he was born to be. The magics his father was teaching him were too simple, too weak. His brother felt the same and soon they began studying dark magics in secret. They both excelled and were progressing to even more complex spells and rituals. One in particular he performed alone, a portal to The Twisting Nether. It was too easy; someone on the other side helped. Once he entered, he was faced with Kil'jaeden himself. The demon lord sensed the promising dark energy swelling within the child, and offered him a deal. Amazing demonic powers, for a favor: opening the dark portal. Now Grizmit was so overwhelmed that he accepted unknowingly. He was infused with strong demonic powers, most notably, his synergy with demons and hypnotic eyes. For many years, he never regretted this deal, until the day to pay up came. He had no choice, he was forced by a greater power to be summoned to the portal's location and help the warlocks open the rift between the two worlds. At the moment the portal was completed, he regained his free will, and surprisingly, kept his powers. One thing that Kil'jaeden did not count on was the energy the warlocks felt as the portal opened. It unleashed a wave of fel power; for just a moment, they were gods. Grizmit did not see his powers as a burden, but more rather a blessing and a tool to be used to stop the Legion that tricked him into unleashing a plight upon his home world. To this day he has three goals: becoming the greatest innovator in demon-engineering, defeating Kil'jaeden, the only one to ever outwit him, and opening a tailoring/engineering warlock specialty shop in Ironforge with his brother. Never seen without *One of his loyal demons *Goggles *A crazy gadget idea *A witty retort Personality Witty, excitable, and wise beyond his years, when he gets into trouble it isn't for long. A good friend but a nasty enemy. Usually a bystander, but can intervene with dramatic effects. Much prefers the company of only close friends. Besides, it's easier to be evil that way. A true warlock by nature, true to the point that he doesn't mind flaunting his dark appearance in public places, if people don't like it, they can talk to his demon. Likes *Gadgets *Tinkering *Demons *Magic *Good humor *Flashy robes *A good drink *Inflicting agonizing pain on those deserving Dislikes *Morons *Hypocrites *Burning Legion *Brussels sprouts *(Living) Critters People of Note Orenzil Habby Shadowstitch *Twin Brother *Another crazy warlock *OOC/rl friend *Questing buddy Andorea *An awesome rogue *OOC/rl friend *Introduced me to RP Quotes *"I sometimes worry about being a success in a mediocre world." *"The glass is neither half full or half empty, but twice as big as it needs to be." Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Gnome